Les délices de l'amour
by VelvetDecoy
Summary: Erza est une chevalière folle amoureuse de la princesse du royaume Lucy Heartfillia, hélas leur amour est impossible dû à leur statut. Leur amour a sens unique qui n'est pas vraiment un finira bien par avoir une fin tragique lorsque l'on sait qui est le père de cette jeune princesse. ( Univers Dark Fantasy)
1. Elegance

_**Cette série se trouvent pas dans le monde un monde médiéval que j'ai moi-même inventer pour l'occasion. Je dois avouer que la raison pour laquelle j'aime autant ErzaxLucy est parce que l'univers qui se dégage de ce couple est addictif à mes yeux. Ces deux personnages réunis sont magnifiques et méritent tout le bonheur du monde.**_

 _ **Comme ce que j'aime le plus dans la relation qu'entretienne ces deux femmes est inévitablement cette atmosphère « princesse/chevalière » qu'elles entretiennent, c'est donc pour cela que mes one-shots seront baser sur un monde comme celui-ci. Toutes les histoires se suivront comme une seule, sur ceux... BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

Se moquerait-elle de moi si je lui disais combien je me sentais si bien en sa présence ? Sous les feux de son regard innocent et pourtant si passionner, je me sens si vivante. Ce regard surnaturel qu'elle possédait semblable à ceux d'une déesse. A son dos voguait une cape rouge sang pareil à sa chevelure de feu se mouvant au gré de chacun de ces pas. Le torse droit et intense, la main gauche poser sur le pommeau de l'Espada de sa ceinture, la fierté qu'elle arborait grâce à son armure d'argent au coter de sa jument allait si bien avec le panorama florissant de milles et unes couleurs dans laquelle nous nous trouvions que mon regard peinait à rencontrer les siens.

Tout autour de nous, le printemps se déployait déjà à vue d'œil et le temps se faisait ressentir. L'air frais de la nuit était agréable et la terre toute entière débordait de vie recouvrant le paysage de fleurs, de parfums divers et de magies. Eclairées par la lune seule, nous marchions en silence à travers le jardin familial du royaume cherchant à délaisser pour au moins une soirée nos devoirs envers le palais qui se trouvait à notre dos. Sur le flanc de sa bien nommée jument HeartKreuz, la rousse suivait ces pas réguliers avec précaution caressant occasionnellement la crinière et le corps enneiger de celle-ci jusqu'à arriver près du lac au bout de ce paradis royal.

L'eau était calme, paisible comme nous le pensions, ce silence était ce dont nous avions toute deux besoins pour panser les plaies de nos cœurs.

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique ? commença la rousse d'un ton songeur. Cela me rappel ce jour où nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois.

\- Vous parlez de cela d'un ton romantique alors que ce satané Gajeel m'avait confondu avec une de ces conquêtes à cause de l'alcool cette soirée même. M'entraîner sur le balcon du bal par le poignet comme si j'étais une vulgaire catin ! C'était bien là une des pires soirées de ma vie.

\- En êtes-vous si sûr princesse ?

\- Que sous-entendez-vous par là, Titania ?

\- Que si ce fameux chevalier secrètement sensé devenir votre garde du corps personnel n'était pas soûl ce soir-là, nous ne serions pas ici présentement en train de parler du passer ensemble.

\- Je m'en serais très bien sortie seule figurer-vous !

La plus grande ricana comme si la réponse opposer était une évidence. Même sa monture poussa un hennissement comme pour se moquer à son tour. Mais quel rire… imposant mais si doux à la fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que votre regard m'aviez-dit après qu'il eût déchirer votre robe dans la hâte et que je vous ai secourue. Ce même regard que vous êtes en train de m'offrir présentement. Vraiment vous êtes adorable princesse.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent par son compliment mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas pour autant. En voyant mon regard éviter le sien elle posa sa main droite sur ma joue pour m'empêcher de détourner le visage sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas à user de la force pour me faire tomber sous son charme fascinateur et ses yeux chocolatés. Les rayons du clair de lune émettant une lumière douce et éclatante scintillant dans son armure d'argent alors que la marque de la famille Royal teinter de rouge sur son cœur vibrait de mille feux tout comme son regard.

\- J'espère bien qu'il se souviendra du sermon de cette soirée pour le restant de ses jours, coupa la rousse.

\- Parfois j'avais l'impression que ce Code dont vous tenez tant compte plus à vos yeux que moi, répliquais-je sans même me rendre compte de ce que je disais. Mais vous aviez bien changer.

\- Je ne parlais pas du Code dont j'avait cité dans la dispute mais je suis curieuse en quoi j'ai bien pu changer.

\- Beaucoup, répondis-je sans sourciller.

Elle soupira en m'offrant son plus beau sourire puis posa un baiser sur le dos de ma main droite alors que l'autre était encore sur ma joue.

\- Saviez-vous que la pleine lune à elle aussi des dons de magie ? lança-t-elle sans détourner son regard. Dans mon village natal, nous appelions cela « Le Rituel de la Lune ». Grâce à la magie spécial qui se dégage d'elle, si vous faites un vœu celui-ci se réalisera aussitôt.

\- Votre village ? Je ne savais pas que vous veniez d'un village, songeais-je un peu déconcerter.

\- Est-ce là vraiment votre souhait ? Vous devriez demander autre chose qu'une chose aussi futile à notre divine lune.

\- V-vous aimez jouer avec les mots. Dans ce cas, quel peut bien être le véritable nom de cette femme dont le surnom fait vibrer des nations entières ? La grande Titania aurait-elle un nom si humiliant qu'elle le cacherait pour palier le trop grand sens de l'humour de ces parents ?

Titania devint soudainement amer comme si des souvenirs outrageant la submergeait et qu'un torrent d'émotion la parcourait d'un coup puis elle revint sourire aux lèvres pareilles à une façade trop enjoliver pour être réel.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, murmura la rousse en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

\- Trop douloureux ? Et moi qui pensais que votre Code vous défendait d'avoir quelconque sentiment, vous m'aviez cachée que vous pouviez vous permettre quelques égarements.

\- Et vous disiez que c'était moi qui jouais avec les mots, ricana Titania.

La chevalière monta sur sa monture faisant valser sa cape écarlate comme une déesse sortant tout droit d'un conte de fée. Assise sur son cheval blanc, les reflets de la Lune au sein de sa chevelure de feu rayonnait d'une énergie hypnotisant. Elle paraissait bien plus grande sur sa monture. Evidemment mais la passion que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard lorsqu'elle y était et seulement dans ses moments-là, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je fus si ébahi par sa beauté que n'ai même pas eu le temps d'apercevoir qu'elle avait déjà pris les rênes en main posant ses pieds confortablement dans les Etriers qu'elle m'offrit généreusement sa main gauche.

\- Montez !

\- Comment ? Mais…

\- Montez princesse ! s'exclama-t-elle en me tirant par la main.

Et c'est ainsi que sans le savoir je fus à dos de cheval avec les bras fermement autour de sa taille, le visage coller contre son plastron par peur de tomber. Pourquoi avais-je peur ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Etant princesse d'un royaume l'équitation est d'un aisance incroyable pour moi mais une anxiété mystérieuse en me quitta pas jusqu'à ce que le château sois assez loin. Même Erza me lança un petit regard interrogateur mais ne commenta pas par égard pour moi. A la place, elle hocha la tête me montrant la vue magnifique qu'offrait la pleine lune dans le lac Royal alors que nous entrions dans la forêt jouxtant le palais. Peu a peu la vue lointaine du palais disparu ainsi que le reste ne restant que les arbres et le parfum familier de la liberté. Plus nous nous engouffrâmes dans le long chemin que les arbres nous offraient, plus mon étreinte autour de la chevalière se desserrèrent.

Ce silence, ce parfum de fraise qui enivrait mes narines, le gloussement des arbres en nous voyant passer…

\- … tout cela est si reposant, murmurais-je en me laissant retomber un peu en arrière.

Le silence continua.

\- Vous êtes toujours si silencieuse.

\- Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?

Je sentis son ton hésitant et en profita pour la taquiner un peu.

\- Est-ce là votre souhait à exaucer ?

La voyant hésiter encore plus, je continuai.

\- Vous avez un vœu à exaucer n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu votre discussion avec votre sœur Mirajane ce matin dans la salle d'entrainement.

Le cheval s'arrêta net. Après une dizaine de seconde, la voix de la rousse brisa le silence dans un ton finement érailler par l'émotion.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que cela est la meilleure chose à faire que ce soit moi qui le dise… ? Je vous connais Titania, je vous en prie ne me faites pas encore le coup du silence pour une fois après que je vous ai poser une question importante. J'aimerais…

\- Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett. Le village dont j'ai parler n'existe plus, il a été ravager par des esclavagistes…, se retournant pour me faire face celle-ci continua, j'en suis la seule survivante.

\- V-vous avez été exclave durant votre enfance… ?

Son acquiesçassions me mis sous le choc et je me suis aussitôt tût. Bien qu'elle m'a faites cette confession pour taire ce dont elle voulait principalement me dire, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Si elle était la seule survivante, Mirajane est donc sa sœur de cœur ? Etais-ce pour cela qu'elle cachait ainsi ses sentiments ? Etais-ce pour cela qu'elle semblait toujours vouloir se protéger des autres en ornant cette fameuse armure ? Cette cicatrice verticale à la gauche de sa lèvre inférieure était-elle aussi un mauvais souvenir de ce cauchemar ?

Dans l'attente d'une réponse, Erza posa sa main droite sur son arme et c'est à ce moment que je compris qu'elle avait besoin d'un sentiment de protection.

\- Oh Erza…

La femme que je pensais être la plus forte au monde se trouvait être en fait la plus briser qui soit. J'aurais pu lui dire que tout allait bien mais même moi j'aurais du mal à ma croire alors je me précipitai pour lui prévenir silencieusement. Une petite pression sur sa main contre son arme et tout s'éclaircissais. Cela se voyait que face à l'attente d'une réponse à sa déclaration, elle ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes mais que faire ?

C'est lorsque les nuages recouvrant la Lune se dégagea que je murmurai enfin.

\- Ce roc inébranlable que j'admirais tant était en fait une jeune fleur craintive, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé mais…

\- Vous êtes déçu…

\- ... mais cela vous rend encore plus belle et désirable, continuais-je.

Une ombre de sourire voltigea sur les lèvres d'Erza. _« Désirer »_ était bien-là le mot parfait pour exprimer tout ce dont je ressentais pour elle après tout et elle semblait penser de même à mon égard. Je l'ai entendu de sa bouche le matin même après tout. Encore une fois j'ai joué avec les mots pour reprendre exactement ce dont elle avait dit à sa _« sœur »_ pour me définir : belle et désirable et cela eu l'effet escompter. Ma réplique lui plut et un petit rougissement en fus ma récompense.

Je n'eus qu'une envie. Me pencher vers elle et mêler nos chevelures pour l'aider à mieux sentir les lèvres qu'elle fixait avec tant d'attention mais je me retins.

Une fleur se doit d'être traité avec précaution.


	2. Festivité ténébreuse

**Note : Dans ce chapitre, les vêtements d'Erza est semblable à Lady Maria dans Bloodborn pour rejoindre le bal. Le Dark Fantasy commence dès ce chapitre.**

* * *

Posant mes mains recouvertes de gantelets contre le mur du couloir, je fermai les yeux pour bénir le peu d'intimité que l'on m'offrait enfin. J'accueilli ce sentiment avec délectation au sein de mon esprit épuiser par l'effort.

Dans la pièce d'à coter, la fête battais son plein et cela n'était pas sans raison aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Un jour qui me déplaisait au plus haut point. J'étais présentement loin d'être concernée face aux maux que ce jour incombais cependant, une présence me faisait toujours dire le contraire. Cette même personne que les jeunes hommes se trouvant dans la salle d'à coter cherchait éperdument à courtiser à mon grand désespoir.

Je ne me serais jamais pris pour une femme possessive et pourtant j'usais d'un effort insoutenable pour ne pas faire voltiger une des tables par une des nombreuses vitres de la salle de bal ou dégainer mon épée pour en trancher plus d'un. J'avais les nerfs malades, l'adrénaline et la rage coulait dans mon sang comme de la lave en fusion me donnant une fièvre bien particulière.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que je m'étais réfugier ici après tout. La raison de cela n'était autre qu'une seule et unique personne. La femme la plus magnifique de cette soirée. Ai-je dit magnifique ? Non, elle était bien plus que cela : une véritable déesse de beauté. Jamais une robe ne m'avais fait autant d'effet, sûrement parce c'était une princesse qui le portait.

Oh Lucy Heartfillia, votre robe couleur corail de ce soir me faisait chavirer le cœur plus qu'aucun soir. Pourquoi me torturez-vous ainsi ? Je sentais déjà mon pouls s'accélérer avec un sentiment de joie et de peur en me souvenant de sa silhouette.

L'endroit où je me trouvais était un tout petit couloir derrière les rideaux de la salle de bal, un endroit fort bien cacher où les domestiques s'acquittaient de leurs taches en toute discrétion. La foule d'invité était grandiose ce qui mettait énormément de pression au personnel. La tension était palpable et pourtant leur professionnalisme était remarquable. Quant aux nobles gens de la noblesse Fiorienne, ils ne se furent pas priés pour venir à la fête affluant en plus grand nombre que prévu. Pour l'occasion, le roi ouvrit la première bouteille de son meilleur vin sous les bruissements d'applaudissement des convives avec son plus grand sourire.

Les réjouissances ne font que débuter et vous montrer déjà que vous n'êtes qu'un simili d'émotion à vous tout seul, pensais-je. Hélas, toute cette mascarade ne me disait rien de bon. Comme un gâteau trop garni et sucré pour cacher un poison mortel habilement dissimuler.

Le roi Jude. Sous ses airs de vieillard sénile que tout le monde voyait en façade se trouvait un homme dont personne n'aimerait se lier d'amitié. _« Avec un homme comme lui, pas besoin d'ennemi »_ voilà un dicton qui lui sied à merveille, avait un jour dit la princesse. Et par la Déesse, jamais je ne la contredirais et cela parce qu'elle avait toujours raison.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un à travers les convives ? demanda une cuisinière.

\- Non…, répondis-je surprise. Je vous remercie. Vous êtes bien bonne de continuer à m'accorder de l'importance Madame, tout le monde ici parmi les domestiques me fuis comme la peste.

Celle-ci ricana faisant apparaître des rides cacher jusqu'alors grâce à son sourire. Cette femme s'appelait Ultear Milkovich, elle travaillait dans le palais depuis bien longtemps déjà. Bien avant mon arriver même. Une femme toujours douce, le cœur sur la main et investis dans son travail. La première fois où je l'avais rencontrée, Ultear était une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux d'un noir de jais éblouissant, d'une bonté qui m'avais mainte fois remise sur le droit chemin, me montrant la voie à suivre sans même se fatiguer de moi. Combien de fois avait-elle sécher mes larmes ? Elle m'a accompagné dans tant d'épreuve que mes sentiments envers elle me surpris plus d'une fois. J'étais si jeune… Que le temps passe vite.

Sa peau avait beau être ravager par la cruelle tempête de l'âge, ces cheveux blanchis par les récits qu'elle n'en restait pas moins belle. Sa voix était aussi douce qu'une tendre caresse maternelle, son regard attendrissant m'évoquait des années bien lointaines où tout n'était encore que découverte quant à sa taille et bien elle était bien petite, m'arrivant à la poitrine. Le genre de taille qui proclame protection chez une femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! Regarde un peu cette grosse armure voyons ! Normal qu'ils te fuient. Nous sommes dans une salle de bal, va t'habiller mieux que ça !

Elle décrocha un petit ricanement de ma part.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne me sens à l'aise que dans cette accoutrement cher Ultear.

\- Aaaah… Er-Titania, se corrigea-t-elle. Tu devrais t'assumer un peu plus. Pourquoi te cacher ainsi ? Cela fait plus de 13 ans maintenant, cesse donc avec cette habitude ou tu ne trouveras jamais chaussure à ton pied.

\- N-ne me parlez pas d'amour maintenant s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais tu rougis ma parole ! s'esclaffa-t-elle à travers sa main gauche.

Quelques sourires apparurent sur le visage de quelques cuisiniers.

\- Madame ! On nous écoute ! Pas en public !

\- Et alors ? Tout le monde ici dans cette petite salle sait que je tiens à toi comme si je t'avais mise au monde. Alors ?! De qui est-tu amoureuse pour rougir autant ?

Tout le personnel se mis à ricaner ce qui me fis rougir de plus belle.

\- Vous n'allez pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu te rappel de la fois où je t'ai poursuivi à travers tout le palais parce que tu me boudais ? Une vraie course poursuite, ce n'est pas l'imagination des pièges qui ont manqués. Cela avait durer deux semaines entières pour enfin apprendre que tu avais simplement rater ton examen d'écuyer. Je sais être têtue. Tout autant que toi !

\- A mon grand regret, lançais-je dans un soupire. Et ce n'était pas _« simplement un examen »_ , cela comptait beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je sais je sais, tout comme ce jeune homme qui a réussi à capturer le cœur de l' _« impitoyable »_ Titania ?

\- Ne vous moquez pas, vous connaissez très bien mes goûts…, murmurais-je en posant mon dos contre le mur.

A ma gauche se trouvait les rideaux rouges cachant le petit couloir des domestiques de la noblesse. J'y lança un bref coup d'œil submerger par la tentation d'y trouver ma seule et unique sans oser ouvrir le rideau.

\- Je ne suis qu'une chevalière, cette histoire ne mènerais à rien d'autre que des problèmes.

\- Les enfants cherchent toujours un peu de sa mère dans sa partenaire. Laisse-moi deviner, elle a de longs cheveux, un peu maladroite, droite et poser, toujours là lorsque tu en a besoin et sans oublier une grosse poitrine ?

Nous rigolâmes à l'unisson.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Je ne me rappelle pas que vous ayez une si grosse poitrine que ça.

Ultear se rapprocha lentement de moi puis posa ses deux mains contre mon plastron avec délicatesse. Son regard ne m'offrait que compassion comme si elle savait déjà tout alors qu'un jeune homme brun arriva quelque seconde après tenant des vêtements correctement plier dans ses mains.

\- Erza, me susurra-t-elle. Je te considère comme ma propre fille donc je sais tout de toi, tu ne peux rien me cacher.

\- Je…

\- Tu as toujours eu le don pour tomber amoureuse de femme hors de portée et aimer les relations interdites mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vais me mettre en travers de ta route.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez dit lorsque je vous ai avoué mon amour à mes 8 ans, susurrais-je à mon tour.

Celle-ci posa un couvre-chef orné d'une plume sur ma tête avant de me répondre.

\- Au lieu de ressassez des amourettes d'enfances, va retrouver ta vraie dulciner. Si tu veux faire de l'ombre à ces nobles sans scrupule, habille-toi en conséquence et montre-leur qu'une femme comme toi vaux bien plus que n'importe quel homme !

Vous auriez pu parler moins fort, pensais tout bas mais elle avait raison. C'est avec un sourire honnête que je songeai à porter les habits que l'on me força à accepter sans trop d'effort et je constatai aussitôt que les vêtements dont elle m'avait procurée était méticuleusement plier. Soigneusement broder dans les quelques recoins avec précision. Cela je le remarquai lorsque je l'enfilai sans honte après avoir rejoint l'arrière de la cuisine et sans grande surprise, Ultear avait encore une fois fait des merveilles.

L'avait-elle confectionné spécialement pour moi ? Tout était parfaitement à ma taille après tout, comment ne pas y songer ?

La chemise blanche était accompagnée d'un gilet sombre broder de motif floral très discret sur les bordures tandis que la mousseline de soie blanche qui accompagnait le tout était retenue par un joyau ressemblant à un rubis de même couleur que ma chevelure. Les bottes aussi étaient de la même teinture et m'arrivaient jusqu'aux dessous des genoux et la ceinture aussi ténébreuse que le pantalon qu'elle retenait. Elle était idéale pour ranger mon Espada.

Il ne manquait maintenant que la pièce maitresse de mon accoutrement à porter : un manteau noir m'arrivant jusqu'à l'arrière de mes genoux tout comme la cape rouge sang qui pendait au dos. Le manteau portant les mêmes motifs de broderies que le gilet sur les bordures rendant unique.

\- Je ressemble à un prince des ténèbres, dis-je tout haut en m'admirant. Même les gants que l'on m'a offerts sont bistres. Ça change du noir mais quand même…

Pourtant je n'ai pas le droit de remettre en question les décisions de Ultear, me corrigeais-je aussitôt mentalement. Hélas, elle n'a jamais eu tort. Même dans ses réflexions qui me paraissait les plus absurdes.

En sortant de la petite pièce sombre pour rejoindre la cuisine, je tombai nez à nez avec une jeune blonde dont je reconnaîtrais nulle part ailleurs.

\- Par la Déesse, Erza tu es délicieuse ce soir !

\- Mira qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu viens encore te servir dans les plats. Si le Roi sait ce que tu fais…

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Ultear avait raison encore une fois ! Cet air ténébreux et autoritaire… c'est juste parfait !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Mira ignora ma confusion avec un sourire manipulateur étrangement mélancolique.

\- Tu as 18 ans sœurette et ta petite blonde aussi alors ne perd pas de temps ou il sera trop tard.

\- Mira ?

\- Allez ! File ! me fit-elle en me poussant hors du petit couloir réserver au personnel.

Avant même que je ne me rends compte, j'étais déjà hors du rideau.

La chanson préférer de la princesse commença à se jouer au même instant tout comme elle entra dans mon champ de vision.

 _Clair de lune…_ Jamais une musique n'avait était si proche de ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Moi qui étais dans l'obscurité, sa simple présence même éclairait tout mon monde.

Mon cœur balança.

J'avais envie de partir loin. Très loin. Pas par honte, évidemment que non. Mais ce dont je réprimais depuis le début de soirée se détruisait hélas maintenant tous mes sens lorsque je vis cet homme aux cheveux rosés s'approcher dangereusement de ma chère et tendre pour baiser sa main.

\- Princesse… murmurais-je au loin.

Et ainsi, comme par miracle nos regards se croisèrent comme si elle m'avait entendu. L'innocence de ses yeux troubla instantanément tous mes sens mais lorsque ses joues mirent à s'empourprer, mon sang ne fis qu'un tour.

\- Lucy, votre beauté m'a frappé de plains fouet ce soir, dit le roux pour attirer son attention. Je ne vais pas mentir, ma présence ici n'avais pour but que de vous voir et mon instinct avait vu juste, la froideur avec laquelle vous m'avez regardé tout à l'heure m'a comblé… Vous êtes encore plus parfaite que ce dont j'imaginais.

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de baiser sa main qu'elle fut retirée des siennes. J'ai dû marcher en trombe pour arriver à temps et dans l'adrénaline du moment, j'entoura la taille de la blonde pour l'attirer contre moi avec sa main toujours dans la mienne.

\- Mademoiselle est prise ce soir, veuillez nous excuser.

Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Rester à la vue de tous dans cet accoutrement pourrait me valoir des ennuis de la part du roi ou même du personnel de sécurité qui pourrais me reconnaître alors, je décidai de partir sans attendre mais le jeune noble m'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Erza c'est toi ?

Lorsque je me retournai, un visage familier me regardait l'air troubler. Enfantin, les cheveux roses ébouriffés et une écharpe blanche mal laver qui ne correspondait pas à sa classe sociale.

Un visage que j'aurais préférée oublier.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondis-je avant de partir pour le couloir principal du palais.

Hors de la salle direction le balcon, la princesse me tira doucement le bras en plein milieu de la petite pièce étoilé sans trop de mal pour me contempler. Elle rougit d'abord puis vint une expression de réflexion profonde avant de rire aux éclats dans ses mains.

Moi, mon esprit continuait de me cracher les mêmes mots encore et encore, inlassablement. Des paroles possessives et parfois obscènes que je n'oserais pas prononcer en si bonne compagnie quel que soit mon humeur. Malheureusement plus je pensais à ne pas le dire, plus mon expression devenait plus dure et la princesse en semblait drôlement amuser.

J'étais amusante disait-elle. Je n'étais plus d'humeur. J'étais loin d'être amusante.

Béni soit la fête pour avoir rendu désert le reste du palais et ne pas voir le regard rempli de jalousie que je lançai à la princesse.

\- Tout ces nobles n'ont qu'à ne pas à vous aborder de telle façon, essayais-je de commencer sans évacuer trop de venin.

\- C'est normal de saluer la princesse et lui accorder une dance.

\- Lui baiser la main et la courtiser ? Princesse vous…

Ainsi je m'arrêtai net. La main qui se trouvait sur son bras commença à glisser lentement le long de mon manche jusqu'à y trouver la mienne et entremêler nos doigts.

\- Erza, taisez-vous. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire bien que cela va être difficile à entendre, je… vous avez entendu ça ?

Confuse, je me retournais aussitôt pour regarder au loin, pressant le pas vers la rambarde. Puis… un bruit. Presque inaudible mais incroyablement lourd, si imposant que les oiseaux prirent aussitôt la fuite dans tout les sens lorsqu'il retentit donnant par la même occasion la localisation de la chose en question et en une seconde mon esprit était dans tous ses états.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'était que ça ? J'avais déjà vaincu moulte bête et immondice par le passer mais celui-ci avait l'air d'une taille que je n'avais jamais penser affronter un jour.

\- Alors il est enfin temps.

Entendant ses murmures, je jetais un rapide regard vers la princesse. Celle-ci s'installait à ma gauche et je ne vis rien de la jeune fille que j'avais côtoyer depuis ces longues années. Son regard était… différent. Attentif, sereine, mature et droite dans ses bottes. Presque dominante comme le ferais une reine. Mon cœur se sentis soudainement apaiser par cela et je ne rechignais pas à cette réalisation. Moi, la grande Titania aurait été en si grand état de panique que j'avais besoin d'être réconforter.

\- Princ-

\- Erza, me coupa-t-elle en me prenant la main sur le bord de la rambarde. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne perd pas espoir.

Mon couvre-chef se laissa envoler au loin vers la forêt alors qu'elle continuait.

\- Tu es forte, tu es mon roc… une fleur se doit d'être chérie avec tendresse. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le faire mais je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que le moment arrive.

Instantanément, une ombre monstrueuse recouvra le haut du château tout entier alors qu'une patte étrangement imposante se posa sur ma droite pendant que les autres agrippaient les murs du bâtiment dans un fracas presque chaotique puis… du rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme le sang de la femme que j'aime se mêlant à la même couleur des écailles de la queue de bête qui lui transperçait le corps.

\- Je t'aime…

Ses paroles étaient à peine perceptibles tout comme mon souffle en voyant qu'elle recouvrait de nouveau sa magnifique robe de fête en rajoutant du rouge par sa bouche. En quelque minute, sa robe couleur corail pâle se teinta de rouge sang. Mon regard ne perdit pas une goûte de la progression de sa teinte et lorsque ce fus terminer, lorsque la dernière parcelle de sa robe fut ensevelie par tout son être la princesse… Ma Lucy ferma les yeux.

Ma Lucy était en train de disparaître sous mes yeux ! Ma Lucy ! Je voulais crier son nom ! Je voulais faire quelque chose mais mon corps ne répondait plus, en me regardant, je vis que j'étais à genoux. De mon œil droit coulais quelque chose d'humide et de mon corps une vapeur étrange. Sombre comme les ténèbres. Vacillant comme le feu.

Lorsque la bête laissa tomber Lucy au sol, je l'accompagnai en m'effondrant moi aussi.

Seulement une voix pour me guider dans mon sommeil. Lourde, imposante et non humaine.

 _De ton sang tu te sacrifieras_

 _De son cœur tu auras la foi_

 _Ne faire qu'un montrera la voix_

 _Les esprits célestes l'on désigner_

 _Seuls les sorciers pourront l'aider_

 _Dans la quête de vérité_

 _Les faux Dieux veulent le pouvoir_

 _Le Sang est leur abreuvoir_

 _Les Ténèbres est leur gloire_

 _La Lune de Sang demande le sang_


End file.
